1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for filling an ink cartridge, particularly a refilling device for filling ink cartridges of ink-jet systems, such as printers and plotters, or other automatic registering, writing or drawing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refilling devices for filling containers or ink cartridges are known in principle in the art. For example, there are refilling systems for filling ink reservoirs of ink-jet systems and plotters or for other automatic registering, writing or drawing apparatus, by means of which it is possible to refill an empty ink cartridge of the printing heads or the recording pens with new ink or other recording medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,223 discloses an ink refilling device which includes an adaptor which is arranged on a printing head, wherein it is possible by means of the adaptor to open the ink cartridge of the printing head, on the one hand, and to close, pierce and fasten a refilling container. When the container is opened or pierced, the closing components are separated or destroyed, so that the ink can flow from the container into the cartridge. The air equalization between the cartridge to be filled and in the refilling container through the cartridge takes place through air ducts which open to atmosphere. For filling the cartridge, the refilling container must be arranged over or above the adaptor, so that the ink can flow automatically due to gravity from the container into the cartridge. Such a device in the form of this adaptor has the disadvantage that it is not possible with this adaptor to refill a hermetically sealed cartridge, or a cartridge without permanently open air equalization, because of the counter pressure which builds up.
DE 199 12 620 A1 discloses devices and arrangements in which refilling containers are connected to an ink cartridge through an adaptor, wherein the components are essentially arranged one above the other in the filling position. The filling procedure takes place through the force of gravity because the ink bag which may be present in the ink cartridge can unfold unimpededly as soon as ink flows into it. These devices have the disadvantage that refilling of the ink cartridge is only possible and operationally feasible as long as no counter pressure prevails or is built up in the ink cartridge which is on a lower level.
Such a counter pressure would prevail or build up, for example, if the ink bag of these devices were surrounded by a housing which is hermetically sealed to the outside. In that case, refilling of the ink cartridge with these devices would not be possible because of the counter pressure which is being built up, even if auxiliary means such as pumps are used. In accordance with another solution shown in this reference, only an internal pressure equalization takes place between two inflexible and rigidly connected ink cartridges through simple air openings.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a device for refilling ink cartridges which does not have the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art and which makes it possible in an inexpensive, simple and clean manner to refill cartridges which are difficult to refill, such as hermetically sealed cartridge systems.
By providing a refilling device, it is possible to reuse empty cartridges, either with or without printing heads, which is environmentally friendly by reducing waste and which, in addition, may save costs for the user.
In accordance with the present invention, a device is provided in which a refilling container and an ink cartridge are connected through an adaptor and are arranged essentially one above the other in the filling position, and wherein the adaptor has at least two connections for the refilling container and the cartridge to be connected. A separate ink reservoir is arranged in the ink cartridge, wherein the ink reservoir of the ink cartridge and/or the filling container of the refilling container includes an easily deformable bag, and wherein the reservoir bag and/or the container bag are of a flexible, elastic material, particularly a highly flexible polymer material. A hermetically sealed cartridge space is formed between the cartridge housing and the separate ink reservoir. The adaptor is constructed and dimensioned in such a way that, together with an ink cartridge to be refilled and a suitable refilling container, the adaptor forms in the filling position, i.e., in the assembled state, a hermetically closed filling system and an additional air system between the hermetically sealed cartridge space and the atmosphere.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the following descriptive matter in which there are described preferred embodiments of the invention.